


The Case of Two Yuutas

by Meaisin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, just kissing incest tho, not really a proper threesome tho just handies, shinobu lets hinata kiss him thinking his yuuta so i dunno what you wanna call that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaisin/pseuds/Meaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta was awfully selfish - keeping Shinobu to himself and refusing to tell his brother anything about their relationship. Yuuta and Shinobu had been dating for nearly a month now and Hinata hadn’t heard about so much as a kiss! He only wanted him to share a little bit. He didn’t like Yuuta keeping things to himself like that, and he wanted to spend some time with Shinobu too.</p><p>Luckily, there were certain benefits to being twins, and Hinata knew all the tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of Two Yuutas

**Author's Note:**

> I was disgusted to find that a 2wink/Shinobu threesome didn't exist, so here it is, kinda. Maybe I'll write them a proper threesome later.
> 
> Yuuta's name isn't spelled wrong, the game's romanization is wrong. Fight me.
> 
> Edited by my lovely clockwork_melody~

Yuuta was awfully selfish - keeping Shinobu to himself and refusing to tell his brother anything about their relationship. Yuuta and Shinobu had been dating for nearly a month now and Hinata hadn’t heard about so much as a kiss! He only wanted him to share a little bit. He didn’t like Yuuta keeping things to himself like that, and he wanted to spend some time with Shinobu too.

Luckily, there were certain benefits to being twins, and Hinata knew all the tricks. So he hummed as he switched out his pink hair pins and headphones for some of Yuuta’s spare teal ones and set off on his search.

He found Shinobu exactly where he’d expected to - in an empty classroom, practicing his ninja skills. He startled and struck a defensive pose as Hinata pushed the door open. He saw Shinobu’s eyes darting to his hair pins and headphones, as Yuuta had taught him to identify each twin, and visibly relaxed.

“Yuuta-kun! Greetings!” he said, the sun shining out of his eyes to see his boyfriend. “I was just commencing ninja association activities for the day. Would you care to join me?”

“Aha, Shinobu-kun is so diligent,” Hinata grinned affectionately. “I was just thinking I wanted to see your face.”

Shinobu blushed, turning his gaze to the floor with a timid smile. “Oh? But we just saw each other in class, did we not?”

“Sure, but we can’t be alone in class,” said Hinata smoothly with a shrug, and Shinobu’s face glowed. He wondered how Yuuta ever managed to flirt with him without him overheating. “I want you to myself sometimes, you know?”

“Y-yes!” started Shinobu, looking up as Hinata crossed the room towards him. “I also enjoy being alone with Yuuta-kun. Our classmates are certainly enjoyable company, but I confess I am not fully able to be at ease around them yet. Midori-kun and Tetora-kun are both in the other class, so Yuuta-kun is truly my only anchor!”

“Ohh? That’s quite an honor,” mused Hinata, reaching out and taking his hand. Shinobu jumped just a little, but quickly squeezed back, bashfully grinning at the floor. “And we can’t do this with the others around, can we?”

“N-no, we can’t. It is most regrettable, but we already decided it would be a problem if the others knew we were in a... r-relationship...”

He whispered the word “relationship” as if it were a secret from even the classroom. Hinata couldn’t imagine their classmates would actually mind. His own certainly wouldn’t have. Then again, Himemiya and Suou could both be a bit cruel and were raised differently than the rest of them. For the sake of Shinobu’s nerves, perhaps it was best.

“We ought to try and get a little closer to them though, don’t you think? If we’re all properly friends, they couldn’t mind too much. 

“Y-yes, I do think it would be easier if we were friends, of course,” said Shinobu earnestly. “I know you have been making an effort to assist me in gaining their approval recently, for which I am very grateful. I have made great strides with Mitsuru-kun, you will find! I am trying with Himemiya-kun and Suou-kun as well, of course, I apologize that I have not made much progress...”

“Ah, you don’t need to apologize!” said Hinata quickly, pride swelling for his little brother. Yuuta used to have trouble making friends himself and needed Hinata’s own assistance. “You can just go at your own pace. It’s fine with whatever you’re comfortable with, right?”

“Yes!” said Shinobu, smiling brightly at him. “Thank you, Yuuta-kun! You are so kind, as always.”

“Can I kiss you?”

The words had tumbled out of Hinata’s mouth before he could stop them. He’d barely suppressed the urge to do it without asking. And, well, that had been the plan anyway he supposed. But if the widening of Shinobu’s eyes, the dropping of his mouth, and the rapid darkening of his face were any indication, Yuuta didn’t usually ask so bluntly. Maybe he was the type to put a lot of preparation into each kiss. Or, more likely, they were to the point of kissing naturally without asking, right? They had been dating for almost a month, after all. Hinata would have felt guilty if he hadn’t gotten permission though; even if that permission was technically for the wrong person.

“Ah, sorry, that was a little sudden, wasn’t it?” he said quickly, scratching absently at his face and releasing Shinobu’s hand.

“N-no!” said Shinobu, so quickly that Hinata started a bit, and clamped back onto Hinata’s hand. “I-I mean yes! Y-you can… um… k-ki…”

Shinobu’s words and gaze both trailed off to the floor. His cheeks were glowing bright red and his lips were mouthing something without producing sound, but his hand was tight around Hinata’s and his eyes were determined.

It was really seriously unfair that Yuuta kept Shinobu all to himself. Shinobu was so cute that Hinata was ready to burst at the seams. Instead, he moved his other hand to Shinobu’s cheek and gently raised his head to look at him. Shinobu’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before he shut them quickly and waited, shaking slightly with nerves. Maybe they _didn’t_ kiss regularly yet. If it were Hinata, he would have started on more than just kissing by now. He would need to lecture Yuuta later on giving proper attention to his boyfriend.

Hinata leaned down the nine centimeters and kissed him. It was soft and gentle and Shinobu inhaled sharply when their lips met, only to exhale with a tiny sigh a moment later. A shaky hand clutched at the front of Hinata’s shirt and he smiled into the kiss. He snaked his hand to the back of Shinobu’s neck and pulled him a little closer, running his tongue lightly across his lips. Shinobu let out a gasp and accidentally let his teeth clamp down on Hinata’s tongue, which had been trying to sneak past. Hinata let out a little whine as Shinobu jumped away and began to apologize frantically.

“Y-Y-Y-Yuuuuta-kun! I have made a grievous error!” he rambled. “I apologize immensely, I was merely taken aback and now I have caused you pain! To think that I would ruin our kiss like this… I am deeply sorry!”

Hinata giggled, bringing a finger up to shush him. “It’s fine Shinobu-kun, really,” he insisted. “It didn’t really hurt, I was just surprised. I guess it’s my fault too, for deepening the kiss too suddenly.”

“I-is that so?” said Shinobu anxiously. “I am glad to hear I have not blundered too terribly. It is certainly not Yuuta-kun’s fault, however. It was not an unpleasant sensation…" 

“Ohh?” grinned Hinata. “That goes for me too, though. Rather than being unpleasant… I don’t mind it at all. You can bite me if you want.”

If Shinobu’s face hadn’t already been the color of a tomato, Hinata was sure he would have blushed. His eyes widened dramatically and he seemed unable to speak. Hinata giggled.

“One more time then?”

Shinobu had scarcely nodded before Hinata kissed him again, this time a little more eagerly. Shinobu was stiff, but leaning into him, and Hinata had just slipped his hands around his waist and his tongue back in his mouth when a surprised shriek made him look up.

Yuuta was standing in the doorway, his fists clenched and his face bright red either out of fury or embarrassment or both. Probably both. His expression was shocked and angry and hurt, and Hinata felt a stab of guilt. He hadn’t really thought about being caught; he’d just planned to snag a few kisses and soak up Shinobu’s presence for a bit, and Yuuta would be none the wiser. Now that he was standing in front of him…

Poor Shinobu had gone stark white and was staring at Yuuta in confused horror. His eyes darted around Yuuta’s accessories and then to Hinata and back again. He stumbled away a few steps, out of Hinata’s grasp. Nobody said anything for a moment, and then:

“ANIKI, YOU IDIOT! JERK! CREEP!”

Yuuta was advancing on his brother rapidly, and Hinata held up his hands in defence.

“Ahaha, busted, huh?” he said nervously, taking a step back.

“Y-Yuuta-kun?!” said Shinobu, finding his voice at last. “B-but both are dressed like Yuuta-kun! I made sure! I-”

“Aniki, how could you do that to poor Shinobu-kun!” cried Yuuta, tears shining in his eyes as he banged his firsts against Hinata’s palms. “That’s-! I haven’t even-!”

Hinata’s stomach plummeted.

“Y-you haven’t even? What? Kissed him?! You’ve been dating for a month!”

“I was trying to protect his first kiss, you jerk!”

Hinata blinked and shifted his eyes to Shinobu, whose face had regained its color and was once again bright red. He quickly stared at the floor when he met his gaze and put a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

“Ahhh, is that it?” said Hinata weakly, his voice trailing off as he avoided his brother’s glare.

Yuuta huffed angrily and avoided his hands to punch him in the stomach (“Oof!”) before scurrying over to where Shinobu was muttering worriedly to himself.

“A-ahh, Yuuta-kun!” he said quickly as he approached, guarding himself with his arms. “I must deeply apologize! I have insufficiently improved my skills of telling you apart and as consequence have broken your trust! I am extremely sorry for my blunder! I wonder if Yuuta-kun might find it in himself to forgive me someday, but I-”

“Shinobu-kun,” said Yuuta gently, placing his hands on his forearms. Shinobu was shaking horribly and tears had begun to tumble down his cheeks. But he allowed Yuuta to lower his arms and pull him into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Shinobu-kun,” he said earnestly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t apologize, okay? I never thought my no-good brother would do something like pretending to be me to force himself on you.”

“I didn’t force myself on him!” said Hinata defensively, still clutching his stomach.

“You stay out of this!” barked Yuuta, turning to glare at him.

“Oh but, he didn’t force me!” said Shinobu, his voice strained. “Certainly, he asked me and I… consented… I _did_ think that it was Yuuta-kun, but-”

“That’s just as bad! Probably!” snapped Yuuta. “Taking your first kiss like that…” 

Silence fell for a moment and Hinata finally stood back up straight, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly.

“Well I didn’t think you’d seriously go this long without even kissing,” he huffed. “Obviously he wanted to, it was just Yuuta-kun treating him like a child.”

“I haven’t-!”

“You didn’t even ask him, did you? He’s probably been worried you didn’t want to!”

Shinobu flinched and Yuuta pulled back a bit to look at him.

“Of course I wanted to!” he said. “You know that, right Shinobu-kun? I just didn’t want you to feel pressured or anything…”

“Ah, certainly that is how it was!” agreed Shinobu, nodding. “Though I do confess it had begun to cross my mind as of late that perhaps it would be unpleasant to k-kiss someone so inexperienced as myself…”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” said Hinata smugly, and Yuuta glared at him. “What? Can’t you even tell when your boyfriend is feeling unloved, Yuuta-kun? You need to show him he’s wanted!”

“Of course he’s-!”

“Can you do it then?”

Yuuta blinked at him, the color in his cheeks rising.

“Kiss him,” elaborated Hinata, leaning against the desk behind him and smirking. “It’s not like it’s either of your first kiss anymore, so it’s fine, right?”

“E-eh?” squeaked Shinobu. “Yuuta-kun has kissed someone before?”

Yuuta’s face was burning now as he stared at the floor.

“That doesn’t even count, Aniki…” he whispered.

“Oh? Why not?” grinned Hinata.

“You know why!” snapped Yuuta, looking back up at Shinobu determinedly. “Listen, Shinobu-kun, I… have kissed someone before, but it was like an experiment, it didn’t really mean anything.”

“So cold!” interrupted Hinata, but Yuuta ignored him.

“I haven’t kissed anyone I liked before, you’d be the first. Just like you don’t really like Aniki, even though he got your first kiss… so we’re the same, right?”

“Ah, yes!” agreed Shinobu, nodding vehemently. “My feelings for Hinata-kun are certainly not the same as for Yuuta-kun so-”

“Oh, so Shinobu-kun _does_ have some feelings for me then~?” said Hinata, interested.

“He doesn’t!” insisted Yuuta loudly before Shinobu could reply. And then he smashed their lips together.

Shinobu squeaked in surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss. He clutched at the wrists holding his face and kissed back eagerly. Yuuta pulled away after a moment, and they stared at each other before leaning in again.

Hinata swallowed as he watched them. They began to kiss deeper, and he felt his stomach churn pleasantly as Shinobu tentatively nipped at Yuuta’s bottom lip and Yuuta let out a surprised little moan. Hinata got the feeling they had forgotten he was there. It was cute, seeing them get all caught up in each other, but he couldn’t help feeling a little jealous.

Slowly, he crossed to them, neither reacting as he slipped behind Shinobu. He hesitated for a moment, and placed a small kiss on the back of his neck.

He gave a small jump, and Yuuta opened his eyes to glare at his brother. He broke the kiss and started to say, “Aniki...” but stopped when Shinobu let out a long whine. Hinata had snaked his hands over his hips and given the base of his neck a gentle suck. Yuuta stared at him and Hinata raised an eyebrow back, challenging him. He huffed, and as Shinobu cracked open his eyes worriedly, he dove back into the kiss.

Hinata smirked and they continued, reducing Shinobu into squirms and squeaks and keens as he tried to keep up with the twins. Hinata slipped his hands under the hem of his Shinobu’s shirt and slowly caressed his way up his stomach and to his chest. Shinobu inhaled sharply as a thumb brushed over his nipple. He chuckled, running his tongue over the small string of hickeys forming on his pale neck. Someone would probably kill him for that tomorrow but…

Yuuta’s arms reached out to support him and he released his lips to glare at Hinata again. “Hang on, Aniki, isn’t that a little…” he muttered, eyes drifting down to Shinobu’s dazed face. “Shinobu-kun’s never done this before, so it’s better to stop here.”

“Hmm?” hummed Hinata, his fingers still circling Shinobu’s chest. “Do you wanna stop, Shinobu-kun?”

“O-oh, um…” started Shinobu uncertainly, blinking to try and clear his head. “I-if Yuuta-kun wants to stop…”

“He doesn’t wanna stop, but I was asking you,” said Hinata. Yuuta didn’t argue.

“Then, um… I am fine! To continue…”

Hinata grinned. “Then, how about this?”

He moved one hand down and cupped Shinobu’s crotch, emitting a startled yelp.

“Aniki!” scolded Yuuta.

“Oho?” mused Hinata, stroking lightly at the bulge in his pants. “You’ve been enjoying it more than I thought~”

“That’s because…!”

“Shhhh…” crooned Hinata, fingering his waist band with his other hand.

“Okay?” questioned Yuuta, grabbing his brother’s wrists and searching his boyfriend’s eyes.

Shinobu stared back, swallowed, and nodded.

Yuuta kissed him again as Hinata dipped into his pants. For a few minutes there was only the sounds of heavy breathing and messy kisses and the occasional moan. Eventually the attention was too much for Shinobu and he had to break the kiss and rest his head on Yuuta’s chest. Yuuta hugged him and met Hinata’s eyes. His own erection was aching and he imagined his brother was in a similar situation.

Shinobu let out a high pitched moan at the same time Hinata hooked a hand around the back of Yuuta’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was chaste, but full of love and an apology, and Yuuta kissed back, accepting it. It only lasted a moment, though, because Yuuta let out a startled gasp.

Shinobu had finally worked up the courage to reach out and touch him, and it had him squirming immediately. Yuuta had always been sensitive, and Shinobu seemed encouraged because he was quick to undo his pants and pull him out.

Hinata vaguely wondered if anyone was going to give _him_ a handjob, but he supposed it wasn’t important. He had butted in, after all. He was surprised, however, to find Shinobu tentatively grinding back on him. Hinata must have been pressing against him - and he wasn’t complaining. He let out a breathy groan in Shinobu’s ear and felt him shudder.

It didn’t take much longer to send Shinobu over the edge, and Yuuta, ever quick, came soon after. Hinata kissed the back of Shinobu’s neck one last time and stood up straight. But Shinobu turned on him, and he blinked in surprise as it appeared he _would_ be getting a handjob afterall! Yuuta kissed him lazily as Shinobu finished him off.

They breathed in silence for a moment, absorbing what they’d just done. Hinata and Shinobu’s hands were both covered in cum, and Yuuta fetched them tissues to clean up with. He was blushing heavily and seemed to have lost his voice as the other two giggled.

“What’s wrong, Yuuta-kun?” questioned Hinata, reaching out a hand to him.

Yuuta took it, but was still glaring at the floor. “I didn’t do anything…”

Hinata stared at him for a moment and then snickered before breaking out into full laughter, driving his brother’s face darker. 

“B-but Yuuta-kun surely did a lot!” insisted Shinobu over Hinata’s howls. “You kissed me and you’re… very very _good_ at it and! And without Yuuta-kun there to support me I never would have been able to go through with it and-!”

“But he didn’t touch anyone’s dick,” teased Hinata, grinning and trying to fight off his giggles. 

“Aniki!” pouted Yuuta, burying his face in his hands.

“Aww, I’m sorry,” said Hinata, not sounding it at all. “You can touch all the dicks next time, don’t worry.”

“You’re not invited next time!” said Yuuta, snatching up Shinobu’s hand and dragging him towards the door.

“Ehhhhhh?” whined Hinata, following closely. “No fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> I try to write with more Japanese speech patterns in order to preserve the characters' original voices better.
> 
> Any feedback is welcome, thanks for reading!


End file.
